<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ох уж эти награды by EvilCatW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733701">Ох уж эти награды</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW'>EvilCatW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, usopp/law for a hot second, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Новости об инциденте на Тотленде, наконец, достигают Вано, и у Усоппа есть очень важная задача: держать новый плакат с наградой Санджи подальше от Зоро. Ради общего блага, конечно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro &amp; Usopp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ох уж эти награды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100898">Bounty Troubles</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_days_late/pseuds/three_days_late">three_days_late</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Усопп потянулся, наблюдая за утренним восходом солнца. Быть частью повстанческой фракции, стремящейся свергнуть нынешнего правителя, означало, что его график сна был немного не таким, как обычно, и больше соответствовал тому, что он спал как выдастся возможность, но, по крайней мере, у него было время наблюдать за восходом солнца.</p><p>Странное карканье заставило его бросить взгляд на ожидающую чайку-посыльную, которая, казалось, была расстроена тем, что ей пришлось так долго кого-то ждать. Она швырнула утренний выпуск газеты к ногам Усоппа и улетела, даже не задержавшись для чаевых. Усоппа это вполне устраивало, поскольку борьба с придирчивыми чайками не входила в список того, чем бы он хотел заниматься вообще. Он наклонился, поднял газету и быстро пробежался по статье глазами.</p><p>Внутри была статья о Луффи и других людях из инцидента. Отлично, прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как они в последний раз слышали о них, и было приятно знать, что с ними всё в порядке. И, эй, похоже, что Джинбей, наконец, официально присоединился к их команде, и это было замечательно. Он также, конечно, будет сражаться на их стороне в борьбе против Кайдо.</p><p>Когда он перевернул страницу, на землю упало несколько плакатов розыска. Он наклонился и поднял их, чтобы обнаружить, что это были обновлённые плакаты с наградой для его команды.</p><p>Первый был Луффи — полтора миллиарда берри! — и это было достаточно, чтобы даже у Усоппа дрожали колени от предвкушения, и осознания того, что это его капитан. С одной стороны, это было здорово, что люди наконец начали признавать его кандидатом на роль следующего Короля Пиратов — это то, что Усопп знал всегда. Но также это означало, что орды страшных парней: самые могущественные из охотников за головами, лучшие морские пехотинцы, лучшие агенты мирового правительства, и многие другие — будут их преследовать. С двухсотмиллионной наградой за собственную голову и прозвищем Бога, он определённо будет главной мишенью, когда кто-либо из них придёт.</p><p>Он вздрогнул. Он побеспокоится об этом позже.</p><p>Следующим был плакат Санджи, и у него уже было «живым или мёртвым», так что, он полагал, что вопрос с «единственный живой» теперь решён — также как и с именем «Винсмоук», из-за которого, смутно припомнил он из рассказа остальных о том, Санджи был похищен в первую очередь. Это было не совсем то имя, которое он ассоциировал с их поваром, но, по-видимому, он был достаточно связан с Мировым Правительством, чтобы налепить его на плакат розыска. Как бы то ни было, у Санджи всегда были проблемы с его розыскным плакатом, так что в этом не было ничего нового.</p><p>Награда в триста тридцать миллионов берри была достаточно большой, чтобы заставить Усоппа расслабиться. Это означало, что он больше не входил в число людей, которых будут выслеживать лучшие из охотников за головами в команде: Санджи прокрался вперёд него на третье место. Главными мишенями дозорных теперь должны были стать Луффи, Зоро и Санджи, как и следовало ожидать, учитывая их чудовищную силу.</p><p>Так, минутку. Он снова взглянул на новую награду их повара и по всему выходило, что Санджи не просто превзошёл его собственную награду, но также превысил трёхсот двадцати миллионную награду Зоро. С этим новым вознаграждением Санджи теперь был <i>вторым</i> по величине наград в команде.</p><p>Чёрт, Усопп провёл рукой по волосам. Хорошо для Санджи, конечно, он, вероятно, будет в восторге от этого. Но повар всё ещё был где-то там, с Луффи и другими, тогда как Зоро был здесь, на том же острове, что и Усопп. Он до сих пор был довольно напряжён из-за всего этого инцидента с исчезновением Санджи, и, увидев новую награду своего соперника, он наверняка взорвётся. А поскольку Санджи всё ещё не было рядом, у него даже не было на ком вызвериться, чтобы побороть свой сдерживаемый гнев. Он может сорвать злость на Усоппе или, что ещё хуже, разрушить все их тщательно продуманные планы и просто пойти и бросить вызов самому Кайдо.</p><p>Нет, тут же решил Усопп, чего бы ему это не стоило, Зоро не увидит новую награду Санджи.</p><p>— Эй, — окликнул новый бич существования Усоппа, подходя к нему сзади. — Это та самая газета?</p><p>Усопп запаниковал и запихнул плакат розыска Санджи в рот.</p><p>Зоро поднял бровь.</p><p>— Ты только что съел газету?</p><p>Усопп жевал насквозь промокшую бумагу и, в конце концов, он смог проглотить её, чтобы ответить:</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Зоро скрестил руки перед собой, явно не оценивая шутки.</p><p>— Почему ты съел эту бумагу?</p><p>— Я думаю, что мне нужно больше клетчатки в моем рационе, — пожал плечами Усопп. — Это кажется самым простым способом.</p><p>— Что? — Зоро протянул руки. — Если ты закончил, могу ли я прочитать остальное, прежде чем ты решишь это съесть?</p><p>Усопп проглотил оставшееся липкое месиво, оставшееся у него во рту, и протянул газету мечнику.</p><p>— Там есть кое-что про остров Торт и чаепитие.</p><p>— Неужели? — глаза Зоро загорелись, когда он открыл газету и начал листать её. — Что случилось?</p><p>— Ничего особенного, — пожал он плечами. — Луффи сделал своё дело, Санджи почти не упоминали.</p><p>— О, — Зоро немного огорчился, просматривая страницу.</p><p>— Но, хэй, — Усопп улыбнулся, отступая назад, — по всей видимости, Джинбей, наконец, присоединился к команде.</p><p>— Чёрт побери, давно пора, — сказал он, усаживаясь и принимаясь за чтение, — как нельзя лучше подобрал время.</p><p>— Да, — нервно засмеялся Усопп, — в любом случае, я пойду посмотрю, не нужна ли Кинемону моя помощь, так что увидимся позже, пока!</p><p>С быстрым прощальным взмахом руки, который Зоро полностью проигнорировал в любом случае, и он рванул назад к убежищу.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Мы сейчас находимся здесь, — говорил Кинемон собравшимся членам Альянса ниндзя-пиратов-минков-самураев, — поиски Марко продолжаются, но мы получили известие о делегации, посланной за Санджи-доно с острова Тортленд, — он усмехнулся, оглядывая стол, — всё прошло успешно.<p>В зале раздались радостные возгласы. Даже самураи и Пираты Сердца, которые никогда не встречались с Санджи, громко и шумно радовались. Крики Фрэнки были самыми громкими из всех, и Робин расплылась в самой широкой улыбке, которую Усопп когда-либо видел на её лице. Даже Зоро слегка улыбнулся, услышав новость о том, что их друзья уже возвращаются.</p><p>— Да, действительно, — сказал Кинемон, когда комната снова стала управляемой, — их возвращение очень ожидаемо, — он поднял два листка бумаги, — особенно после этого.</p><p>Он перевернул первый из них, открывая новый плакат Луффи с надписью «разыскивается». Их союзники ахнули от новой награды, и одобрительные звуки заполнили комнату. Усопп услышал, как один из Пиратов Сердца пробормотал: «рад, что он на нашей стороне». Лицо Ло было непроницаемо, но аура, которую он излучал, была настороженной. Четыре члена команды мугивары переглянулись, улыбаясь друг другу.</p><p>Глаза Усоппа сузились, когда Кинемон снова привлёк его внимание. Вторая бумажка дёрнулась, было очевидно, что он собирается её перевернуть. Это мог быть только новый плакат розыска Санджи — и Зоро сидел рядом с Кинемоном. Если бы этот плакат был развернут, тот бы его определённо точно увидел.</p><p>Быстро отреагировав, Усопп вытащил свою рогатку и крикнул: «смертоносная огненная звезда!». Он прицелился прямо в середину плаката и выпустил пулю.</p><p>В комнате воцарилась тишина, когда плакат вспыхнул ярким пламенем. Кинемон бросил горящую бумагу прежде, чем огонь добрался до его руки, и тлеющий пепел упал на землю. Все смотрели на обуглившиеся останки плаката, потом повернулись и уставились на Усоппа, который всё ещё держал оружие наготове, положив одну ногу на стол в боевой позе.</p><p>Усопп медленно убрал рогатку и снова сел на своё место. Как только он оказался на месте и убедился, что Зоро не смотрит ему в глаза, он сказал.</p><p>— Там был жучок.</p><p>Он почувствовал, как вся комната заморгала, и сделал ещё одно усилие, чтобы сидеть совершенно неподвижно, с выражением невинности на лице.</p><p>Глаза Зоро сузились. Фрэнки поднял бровь, и Робин рассмеялась, прикрыв рот рукой. Остальная часть комнаты продолжала смотреть на него в молчаливом замешательстве.</p><p>— Ну ладно, — медленно произнёс Кинемон, кладя на стол плакат с наградой Луффи. — Перейдём к нашей следующей теме: проникновение в Вано. У меня есть несколько идей для маскировки, подготовленных для каждого из вас, чтобы помочь вашей ассимиляции…</p><p>По мере того как собрание возвращалось в нужное русло, Усопп расслабился в своём кресле. Он печёнкой чувствовал на себе подозрительный взгляд Зоро, но старался не обращать на него внимания.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>У Усоппа разболелась голова от очередного удара по ней ударил его по ней тупым концом меча Зоро.<p>— Ты делаешь это неправильно, — был единственный совет, который оставил.</p><p>Он потёр голову, поправляя повязку, которую носил, когда она немного соскользнула с его глаз.</p><p>— Да, я понял.</p><p>Зоро нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди и нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. Усопп закатил глаза и уставился на повязку.</p><p>— Есть ли способ сделать это без повязки?</p><p>— Нет, — разбил его хрупкие зачатки надежды Зоро, снова обойдя вокруг Усоппа. — Хаки наблюдения — это умение чувствовать движения противника. Если ты продолжаешь полагаться на свои глаза, ты в жизни не освоешь умение.</p><p>— Я снайпер, — проворчал он, поворачиваясь на звук голоса Зоро, — если у меня нет зрения, то у меня вообще ничего нет.</p><p>Бок Усоппа получил резкий удар. Он поморщился и потёр пострадавшее место, когда Зоро сказал:</p><p>— Если ты овладеешь хаки, то тебе не понадобится зрение.</p><p>— Допустим, — согласился он, сопровождая Зоро по комнате, как только мог. Его шаги были тихими, и это было почти невозможно сделать, если бы тот не говорил. — Ты можешь, по крайней мере, дать мне лучшие инструкции о том, что именно я должен делать?</p><p>— Используй свою хаки наблюдения, чтобы чувствовать мои атаки, — сказал Зоро. Усопп услышал свист его меча, направленного к бедру, но был слишком медлителен, чтобы что-то сделать с ним, поскольку он ударил свою цель с громким стуком, — и останови их.</p><p>Усопп потёр своё бедро.</p><p>— Да, я понимаю, но у тебя есть какой-нибудь совет, как им пользоваться?</p><p>— Просто почувствуй меня, — последовал очередной бесполезный совет Зоро, — своими чувствами.</p><p>Уже не в первый раз Усопп пожалел, что рядом нет Санджи, который мог бы его научить. Санджи не только лучше разбирался в этом, чем Зоро, но и давал хорошие советы.</p><p>Словно прочитав его мысли, Зоро нанёс ему сильный удар между лопаток.</p><p>— Сосредоточься.</p><p>— Мы можем сделать перерыв? — заскулил Усопп.</p><p>—Нет, — он услышал, как Зоро постучал мечом по его плечу. — Ты должен освоить это прежде, чем мы разделимся и войдём в город.</p><p>— Да ладно, у меня сейчас в основном синяки.</p><p>Прежде чем Зоро успел ответить, он услышал чей-то крик:</p><p>— Эй, Ророноа.</p><p>Кажется, это был один из самураев из группы Кинемона, которые осталась в Вано. Усопп услышал, как Зоро ответил:</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ты ведь пойдёшь туда как Ронин, да? Я бы не отказался дать тебе несколько советов, — предложил самурай, — в обмен на Шусуи.</p><p>— Я уже миллион раз говорил вам, ребята, что Шусуи останется со мной, — раздраженно ответил Зоро, и Усопп практически ощутил его взгляд, — и я сейчас занят.</p><p>— Ладно, я понял, — услышал он шорох бумаги. — Кстати, ты это видел?</p><p>Усопп знал, хоть и не знал как, что самурай держит плакат награды Санджи. Он почувствовал, как самурай протянул ему бумагу, и Зоро повернулся к нему лицом. Аура Зоро была любопытной, когда он шагнул вперёд, чтобы посмотреть, что держит самурай.</p><p>Быстро соображая, Усопп ощупывал окрестности, пока не нашел довольно большой камень. Подняв его, он меньше чем за секунду прицелился туда, где почувствовал голову Зоро, прежде чем выпустить его. Это шлёпнуло его прямо по затылку, и он остановился, снова повернувшись лицом к Усоппу, потирая шишку и свирепо глядя на него.</p><p>— Что? — Усопп ухмыльнулся и спросил. — Ты что, своими чувствами этого не почувствовал?</p><p>Зоро ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Теперь ты понял, — и отошёл от самурая, сказав, — покажешь мне позже. Сейчас у меня есть ученик, которого надо наказать.</p><p>Ему удалось увернуться от этой пули. Всё, что ему нужно было сделать — это продолжать в том же духе всю оставшуюся жизнь, и всё будет хорошо.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Усопп устало взглянул на свой омлет и со вздохом положил вилку на тарелку. Не то чтобы его еда была ужасной, но после того, как Санджи стал их поваром, всё, что Усопп пытался приготовить сам, казалось ему, в самом лучшем случае, только сносным.<p>Он плюхнулся на стул напротив Ло, который удивлённо поднял бровь.</p><p>— Это мой корабль. Наш повар мог бы легко приготовить тебе что-нибудь.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — пожал плечами Усопп. — Я чувствую, что мы уже достаточно вам навязались, так что это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать.</p><p>Ло хмыкнул и снова уткнулся в газету, которую читал. Усопп гонял яичницу по тарелке, гадая, что же такого сделал Санджи, чтобы даже простые блюда вроде этого были такими чертовски вкусными.</p><p>— Итак, — неожиданно произнёс Ло, отвлекая внимание Усоппа от еды. — Что ты думаешь о новых наградах?</p><p>— О, ну, — он стукнул вилкой по тарелке, — думаю, что Луффи смешон. Не то чтобы он не стоил полтора миллиарда берри, просто теперь мы будем постоянно в опасности.</p><p>— Раз уж он нацелился на титул Короля Пиратов, то рано или поздно этого стоило ожидать, — заметил Ло.</p><p>— Ну да, — согласился Усопп, угрюмо тыкая в яичницу, — но я все равно не могу не беспокоиться об этом.</p><p>— Вполне справедливо, — сказал Ло, переворачивая страницу. — А как насчёт Джинбея и Чёрной Ноги?</p><p>— Честно говоря, учитывая всё, что сделал Джинбей, я удивлён, что его награда не выше, — пожал плечами снайпер. — Что касается Санджи, я бы сказал, что это вполне вероятно, учитывая все обстоятельства.</p><p>Ло замурлыкал и поправил бумагу. Усопп достаточно долго находился рядом с ним, чтобы понять, что разговор окончен.</p><p>Именно в этот момент Зоро вошёл на кухню, направляясь к алкогольным запасам.</p><p>— Эй, Ророноа, — окликнул мечника Трафальгар, пока Зоро рылся в шкафу, — что ты думаешь о новых наградах?</p><p>Зоро вытащил бутылку саке и пожал плечами.</p><p>— Не знаю. Это здорово, что Правительство начинает признавать Луффи, но он стоит гораздо больше, — он кивнул на Ло, — должно быть, он просто прыгнул прямо на них.</p><p>— На самом деле меня это не волнует, — сказал Ло, откладывая газету. — А как насчёт Чёрной Ноги?</p><p>Усопп замер на своём месте, когда Зоро поднял бровь.</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Его награда. Тот факт, что они называют его Винсмоуком, — нахмурился он. — Разве ты ещё не видел?</p><p>— Видел что?</p><p>Ло взял плакат Санджи с надписью «розыск» из остальной части газеты и встал.</p><p>— Подожди, подожди секунду, — сказал Усопп, схватив Ло за запястье, когда тот проходил мимо него. Ло остановился и уставился на него сверху-вниз, а Усопп изо всех сил старался передать ему одними глазами, что это была ужасная, плохая, очень плохая идея: показать Зоро плакат с надписью «розыск». Ло, казалось, не понял этого, выглядя всё более смущенным к этому моменту, и предпринял ещё одну попытку, чтобы освободить своё запястье.</p><p>Прежде чем он успел это сделать, Усопп потянул его к себе, к своему лицу, и в конце концов их лица встретились, и их губы столкнулись в сильном поцелуе.</p><p>Ло застыл на полсекунды, а затем попытался вырваться. Свободная рука Усоппа запуталась в его волосах и потянула назад, заставляя их снова сомкнуться губами.</p><p>— Ну ладно, — сказал Зоро, — это мой сигнал, чтобы оставить вас наедине.</p><p>Усопп услышал, как Зоро вышел из кухни, и только убедившись, что тот ушёл, отодвинулся от Ло.</p><p>Он испытывал облегчение от того, что ситуация с Зоро разрешилась, пока не понял, что только что целовался с Трафальгаром Ло; с человеком, который был почти равен Луффи по силе и обладал способностью вырывать сердца, перестраивать конечности на свой лад и всё это несколькими щелчками пальцев. Он взглянул на Ло и обнаружил, что тёмные глаза Трафальгара сверлят его, а лицо искажено гневом и яростью.</p><p>— Не мог бы ты объяснить, какого чёрта это было? — прошипел Ло сквозь стиснутые зубы.</p><p>— Я только что вспомнил, что мне нужно быть где-то в другом месте, извиняюсь, — проговорил Усопп, уже поднимаясь со своего места и направляясь к двери.</p><p>Он выскочил из кухни и не останавливался, пока не оказался подальше от разгневанного пирата.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Эй, — обратился к Усоппу Зоро, подходя к нему после ужина, — мы можем поговорить?<p>— Да, конечно, — Усопп немного отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы дать ему возможность сесть. — Что случилось?</p><p>— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он с беспокойством в глазах.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — засмеялся он, — а почему нет?</p><p>— Ну, ты весь день вёл себя как настоящая белка, — нахмурился он. — А ещё раньше засунул свой язык в глотку Трафальгара? Всё ещё не понимаю, что это было, если ты не находишься с нём сейчас?</p><p>— Нет, нет, я определённо не с Ло, — он махнул руками перед собой. Может быть, Зоро слишком много просил, чтобы не обращать внимания на его эмоциональное состояние? Ложь обычно приходила к нему так естественно, но Зоро знал все его уловки и рассказы. Он должен был быстро придумать что-то правдоподобное. — Я просто нервничал?</p><p>— Нервничал? — Зоро нахмурился. — Из-за чего?</p><p>— О восстании, об этой ассимиляции, о Санджи и чаепитии, и о том, чего ожидать, когда они все вернутся, — он пожал плечами, пытаясь изобразить спокойствие и безразличие, когда его сердце колотилось со скоростью тысячи ударов в секунду. — Ну, ты знаешь, о таких вещах.</p><p>Зоро долго и пристально смотрел на него. Усопп быстро помолился всем известным ему божествам, чтобы Зоро не видел его насквозь, и даже придумал ещё несколько на тот случай, если никто из них его не слушал. Наконец Зоро протянул руку, положил её ему на плечо и сказал.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, я знаю, что ты очень беспокоишься. Просто не бойся говорить со мной об этих вещах, хорошо?</p><p>— О, да, ладно, — он неуверенно улыбнулся, — спасибо.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Зоро убрал руку и откинулся на спинку стула. — Кстати, сегодня утром у тебя была газета, верно?</p><p>— Да, — кивнул он. — Я получил её прямо от «Чайки». А что?</p><p>— Ты видел новый плакат с наградой повара? — нахмурился он. — В газете упомянали, что его награда выросла, но там не написано, насколько сильно.</p><p>Усопп замер, покрывшись холодным потом.</p><p>— Н-нет, — пробормотал он. — Я этого не видел.</p><p>— Хм, — Зоро почесал в затылке. — Интересно, что с ней случилось.</p><p>— Да, — Усопп неуверенно рассмеялся. — Прям загадка.</p><p>Внезапно рядом с Зоро выросли руки и передали ему листок бумаги.</p><p>— Вот, — сказала Робин позади них, — мне удалось достать ещё один экземпляр.</p><p>Зоро взял бумагу из её рук. Быстро соображая, Усопп бросился к Зоро, схватил бумагу и отдернул её. Зоро крепко держал его, отталкивая другой рукой, пока плакат не разорвался пополам и Усопп не повалился назад.</p><p>— В чём, чёрт возьми, твоя проблема? — закричал Зоро, когда Усопп сориентировался и сел. — Напасть на меня вот так из ниоткуда!</p><p>Усопп опустил взгляд на половину плаката, который держал в руке. К счастью, это была половина с началом награды, поэтому у Зоро были только нули.</p><p>— Ты абсолютно не можешь видеть этот плакат.</p><p>— Почему, черт возьми, не могу? А что в этом такого плохого? — прорычал он.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, всё в порядке, — ответил Усопп, засовывая разорванный плакат в карман. — Ты просто не можешь видеть этот плакат.</p><p>— В конце концов, он все равно узнает, бро, — вздохнул Фрэнки. — Ты же знаешь, что это будет первое, что скажет Санджи.</p><p>Прежде чем Усопп успел ответить, из его туловища высунулись руки и началась безжалостная щекочущая атака. Когда он сделал всё возможное, чтобы благородно отбиться от них, один из них полез в карман, достал бумагу и бросил её Зоро.</p><p>Он выхватил её из воздуха и развернул, не торопясь выровнять со своей половиной плаката. Усопп снова попытался схватить его, но Фрэнки остановил его, пригвоздив к земле.</p><p>Он мог только с ужасом наблюдать, как глаза Зоро изучают плакат, надеясь, что произойдёт какое-то чудо, которое помешает ему дойти до конца. Увы, ничего не произошло, и когда Зоро закончил читать плакат, его рот медленно изогнулся в дьявольской ухмылке.</p><p>— Тридцать три миллиона? — он засмеялся. — Это даже ниже, чем моя первая награда! В газете это казалось таким большим делом, но его награда наоборот упала!</p><p>Усопп стукнулся лбом о землю. Вся эта работа, все эти усилия — весь день напролет — и вот результат.</p><p>— Чувак, — сказал Фрэнки, — посчитай нули.</p><p>— Да-да, — он закатил глаза. — Шесть нулей, тридцать три миллиона, — он пожал плечами, — вероятно, из-за этой штука с Винсмоуком.</p><p>— Семь, — сказала Робин, когда её руки высунулись из рук Зоро, чтобы она могла взять разорванный плакат и перестроить его для него, — Там семь нулей.</p><p>Глаза Зоро сузились, когда он снова перечитал число.</p><p>— Минутку, — он подсчитал нули себе под нос,. — Это будет означать…</p><p>Усопп зарылся пальцами в волосы. Все было кончено. Сплочённость экипажа, которую они пытались создать в течение последних нескольких недель, была уничтожена к чёрту из-за чего-то настолько глупого, из-за чего-то настолько тривиального, из-за одного паршивого нуля.</p><p>Лицо Зоро было спокойно, когда он опустил разорванный плакат. В его голосе не было злобы, когда он спросил:</p><p>— Где находится ближайшая база морского дозора?</p><p>— Вано — это изолированная страна, — напомнила ему Робин. — Ближайшая база дозора находится в нескольких островах отсюда.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул он и сжал свои мечи, когда уходил.</p><p>— Подожди, Зоро-бро! — крикнул Фрэнки, спрыгнув с Усоппа и схватив Зоро за плечо, чтобы не дать ему уйти. — Ты не можешь просто так уйти крушить базу дозорных прямо сейчас!</p><p>Усопп откинулся назад и уставился в небо, слишком хорошо понимая тщетность попыток помешать Зоро доказать, что он лучше Санджи.</p><p>— Я просто хочу поговорить с ними. Получить объяснение, — он указал на Фрэнки с разорванным плакатом и прошипел, — вот этого. И если мне не понравится ответ, то я порежу их всех, и тогда им также придется поднять мою награду — я убью двух зайцев разом.</p><p>Фрэнки покачал головой.</p><p>— Просто отпусти это, чувак.</p><p>— Никогда, — надулся Зоро и мрачно посмотрел в сторону моря. — Я ему не проиграю.</p><p>Усопп вздохнул и сел. Если всё было кончено, то оставалось только одно последнее, что нужно было сделать: безжалостно поддразнивать.</p><p>— А ты вообще можешь?</p><p>— А? — Зоро обратил свой сердитый взгляд на него. — Что это было?</p><p>— Я имею в виду, что он стоит на десять миллионов больше, чем ты, — он поднял бровь,. — И ты думаешь, что можешь победить его?</p><p>— Я надеру ему задницу десять миллионов раз, — прорычал Зоро, — и в довершение всего надеру твою, предатель.</p><p>— Для тебя Бог Предатель, охотник на пиратов.</p><p>Зоро зарычал и пнул его в ногу.</p><p>— Заткнись. Я выслежу всех вас, вы, злобные пираты.</p><p>Усопп отступил за пределы досягаемости атаки, и Зоро снова уставился на море.</p><p>— Мы все скучаем по ним, — сказала Робин, положив свою настоящую руку ему на плечо, — но они будут здесь уже через несколько дней.</p><p>— Да, — вздохнул Зоро, проводя рукой по лицу. — Это просто отстой, что мы продолжаем так расходиться.</p><p>— Скоро мы снова будем вместе, и если все пойдёт хорошо, нам больше не придётся расставаться, — Фрэнки поднял вверх большой палец, — не волнуйся так сильно.</p><p>Усопп закусил губу. Зоро не всегда подавал виду, но он беспокоился обо всех них больше, чем о ком-либо другом. Он серьёзно отнесся к своему положению защитника команды и воспринял уход Санджи тяжелее, чем кто-либо из них. Прятать плакат от него так долго было почти жестоко с его стороны; он был так же обеспокоен Санджи, как и все остальные, и так же отчаянно нуждался в новых обновлениях.</p><p>— Эй, Бог Предатель, — крикнул Зоро. Усопп оглянулся и увидел, что остальные члены его команды уже ушли, — Ты идёшь?</p><p>— Ага, — Усопп вскочил на ноги и неторопливо пошёл за ним. Зоро подождал его, и он подошёл к нему, сказав,. — Эм, ну, извини, что пытался скрыть от тебя плакат с наградой.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал Зоро, взъерошив ему волосы, — спасибо за заботу.</p><p>Усопп улыбнулся и последовал за остальными членами экипажа.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>